His Lord's Dog!
by Maru-sha
Summary: Sesshomaru knows a shocking truth about our favorite hanyou and holds him in a horrible bind of blackmail. Inuyasha has to obey at all costs or his secret is put on the Internet and his love is sent to China! Will he break with humiliation? Possible Yaoi
1. Be my dog, or else !

Maru-sha: From the deranged mind that brought you 'Smile! You're on Inu-Camera' and 'Whose is bigger ?' comes an all new story: His Lord's Half Demon ! Laugh and Enjoy !

Inu-yasha looked around sharply, making sure no one saw him leave the house. "So far so good" he thought before quickly exiting through the backdoor. He ran down the busy street and around a corner, coming to a stop in front of a building. It was a pet store. He quickly ran in and went up to one of the workers. "Is she still here ?" he growled.

"y-yes, we didn't sell her yet !" the worker cried. Inu-yasha smiled and walked off to find what he came for. He came to a section that had many cages in it. Even stranger, the cages held tiny and cute little kittens. The smallest of them all lifted his head and mewled at him.

"Fluff ! You're still here !" Inu-yasha cried happily, taking the little white kitten that could be mistaken for an over stuffed cotton ball out of the cage and nuzzling his head against its head. Fluff purred excitedly and licked Inu-yasha's cheek.

"Aww, I like you too !" the half demon said in a motherly kind of voice.

Unknown to our hanyou, someone was watching him from a distance. "Well, well, well...so this is what you leave the house to do, little brother" whispered the cold voice of none other than Sesshomaru himself. He took out a camera and snapped several pictures of the perfect moment.

"You're the cutest kitten in this entire store. I hope no one buys you so I can come and play with all the time !" Inu-yasha said, scratching under Fluff's chin. The tiny creature looked in Sesshomaru's direction and hissed. "Fluff ? What's the matter ?" Inu-yasha asked. She scrambled out of his hands and ran off towards Sesshomaru.

"Come back ! I don't want you to get lost in here !" Inu-yasha called as he ran after her. Fluff stopped in front of Sesshomaru and hisses at him boldly. Sesshomaru only glared at her and watched her almost faint in pure terror. "Fluff !" Inu-yasha yelled, scooping her up into his arms.

"Hello there, half demon" Sesshomaru said. Inu-yasha tensed up and slowly turned around to see his brother looking at him.

"Wh-what are you doing here ?" he asked shakily.

"Making sure no one kills you before I do. Now what is that horrid thing you're holding ?"

"Uhhh, it's a cat ! I was just gonna put it back in its cage. The filthy thing !" Inu-yasha said, taking Fluff back to her cage.

Fluff looked as if she was about to cry. "Shh, I'll be back" Inu-yasha whispered. Sesshomaru's excellent hearing overheard the whisper and he half smirked, which was practically a fit of laughter to a normal person.

"Oh, this shall be fun" he thought, already thinking of a plan.

(Back at the house)

Sighing deeply, Inu-yasha entered the house and flopped down on the couch. "Stop moping. I have a deal to make with you" Sesshomaru said, shutting the door that Inu-yasha left open.

"And I should care why ?" Inu-yasha said, his voice muffled by the cushions on the couch. Sesshomaru took out several pictures of Inu-yasha little 'field-day' and spoke up.

"If you don't abide by me, these will go public on that World Wide Web thing I've heard about" he said coldly.

"It's called the Internet, jackass !"

"Whatever. In any case, you have to do as I say until I feel you really respect me to the fullest. One misdeed, and you're ruined. And to make things even more fun, I'll buy that furball and sell it to China if you misbehave as well" Sesshomaru explained.

Inu-yasha's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's threats. "Please no. Not China ! Do you know what they do to cats and dogs there ? Please, don't send her there !" he shouted.

"That's all up to you. Her fate rests with you. I already told the pet store owner not to sell her until I contact them, so she won't have the chance of even going home with anyone"

The hanyou growled at Sesshomaru, but then hung his head. "I'll...I'll do it..." he snarled.

"You will be my personal dog. You'll be under my command until further notice. I hope you become the loyal half-breed you're destined to be" Sesshomaru said, walking over to Inu-yasha, glaring into those amber eyes of his, then going upstairs to retrieve something.

"Damn him. Damn him to hell !" Inu-yasha growled. He then felt something slip around his neck. He looked down to see a black collar with spikes all over it around his neck. The collar itself was attached to a long, steel chain leash. "No...not this !" Inu-yasha yelled. Sesshomaru shoved him down and took the end of the chain in his hand.

"We can't have dogs loose without their leashes, now can we ?" he asked smugly.

"Why you sick freak !" Inu-yasha shouted, getting up and lunging at him.

"Bad dog !" Sesshomaru said, punching in the face. Inu-yasha fell to the floor, rubbing his stinging cheek. "Never attack your master. Or, do you want me to ship that horrid creature of yours to China right now ?" the elder brother threatened, already picking up the cordless phone.

"NO !" Inu-yasha yelled, reaching for the phone.

"Good, now apologize"

"HELL NO ! Never ever !"

Sesshomaru picked up the phone again. "SORRY !" Inu-yasha screamed, wanting to crawl under a rock at the moment.

"What an obedient dog. Try to keep that attitude up and you might just get that horrid creature back" Sesshomaru said while yanking at the leash, making Inu-yasha lose a few breaths of air.

"Just let me die..." Inu-yasha cried as he crawled as far away as the chain would let him. Only three feet...

To be continued...

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you all review. Remember, enough reviews and I'll update ! Sayonara for now !


	2. Act like the dog you are

Maru-sha: time for chapter two of His Lord's dog ! Laugh and Enjoy !

"You're not doing it right, you vile and poor excuse for a dog !" Sesshomaru shouted, yanking at Inu-yasha's collar with every word he said.

"Stop that !" Inu-yasha yelled, yanking on Sesshomaru's hair.

"Stop acting like a child and do it properly" he said, un-phased from his precious hair being pulled. Inu-yasha growled and picked up a brush and kept brushing his brother's long hair.

There was so much of it that the task of brushing every bunch of strands was very tiring. "And since you have upset me, I want you to brush every area of my hair a hundred times instead of fifty" Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Aw come on !" Inu-yasha cried.

"Don't talk back to your master. Or I'll have to break out the heavy artillery !" he threatened.

"Please don't hurt Fluff ! She's just a little kitten !"

"Then no impertinence"

Inu-yasha sighed and resumed brushing Sesshomaru's long hair.

(Three hours later)

The poor half demon fainted after he counted out the last stroke to his brother's hair. "Get up !" Sesshomaru commanded, yanking the leash. Inu-yasha gagged and awoke. "Glad to see you up. Now come on, I have something else for you to do" he said, dragging Inu-yasha upstairs by his leash.

(Upstairs)

Sesshomaru took out a box from his abnormally neat closet and tossed it to Inu-yasha. "What's this ?" the hanyou asked, catching it.

"The uniform I want you to wear" Sesshomaru said. Inu-yasha looked into the box and screamed before blushing.

"NO WAY IN HELL ! I will not humiliate myself to this level !" he yelled.

"Hello ? Is this the pest store ?" Sesshomaru said, his cellular phone up to his ear.

"...you win..." Inu-yasha cried, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes. Sesshomaru turned away and let him change.

After a minute, Inu-yasha was dressed in a pair of black, skin-tight leather shorts and a matching leather tank top.

"I look like a sex slave !" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Hmph, you wouldn't pass for that at all with me, you filthy dog" Sesshomaru huffed, ignoring the screaming fan-girls outside the window. Inu-yasha felt his stomach growling and he whimpered.

"Are you hungry ?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inu-yasha nodded. "Yes..."

Sesshomaru led him downstairs and into the kitchen. Inu-yasha watched him cut up some raw steak and put it into a bowl. He then set the bowl on the floor in front of Inu-yasha.

"Eat up" he said passively.

"You're joking, right ?" Inu-yasha asked. The elder brother shook his head. Inu-yasha snarled and got down on his hands and knees and began to eat the raw meat just like an obedient dog would.

Sesshomaru half-smiled and spoke up. "What a good mutt you're being. I'll let you prepare my bath later on tonight for being so good" he said.

Inu-yasha snarled at him, but was hit on his head with a rolled up newspaper. "Bad dog ! Do not snarl at your master !" Sesshomaru yelled, hitting him on his head with every syllable. Inu-yasha fell to the floor with swirly-eyes.

"I'm...sorry" he said in a dazed voice. Sesshomaru yanked at the chain leash and woke him up.

"Finish eating, mutt !" he ordered. Inu-yasha gladly finished up his meat and sat up on all fours.

"Now, I'm gonna go take a short nap" Sesshomaru said, dragging Inu-yasha upstairs and into his room. He fell asleep on his soft and cushy bed. The problem was, he held the end of Inu-yasha's leash firmly in his hand.

"Damn it ! I gotta get out of here !" Inu-yasha thought, fiddling with the leash that was locked around his neck.

"Bad dog !" Sesshomaru said, whapping Inu-yasha on his rear end with the rolled up newspaper again.

"Ouch !" Inu-yasha yelped, backing away as far as he could from him. Sesshomaru rolled over and went back to sleep.

Inu-yasha sighed and laid down on the carpet and fell asleep, having a bad dream about Sesshomaru attacking him with a whip. He whimpered like a scared little puppy.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: no update until I get enough reviews. The next chapter is to die for ! Sayonara for now !


	3. Bent over a hard place

Maru-sha: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, the third chapter of His Lord's Dog! Laugh and enjoy!

"Bark for me!! Bark like a dog!!" Sesshomaru yelled, whipping Inu-yasha across his back with a long, thin whip. Who knows where he got it...or when.

"Y-yes master...arf!!" Inu-yasha cried. Sesshomaru laughed evilly as he tormented the hanyou dressed as a possible sex slave. He took Inu-yasha by his hair and pulled him up making him gaze into his eyes.

"You're still not broken. Is your love for that stupid cat that strong?" Sesshomaru asked passively.

"Don't call Fluff stupid!!" Inu-yasha snarled. The Lord of the Western Lands threw him down with force.

"I'll call it whatever I want. You have no say in what I will or won't do. Understand?" he said. Inu-yasha sat up and turned his head away. "I said...'understand'!" he shouted, snapping the whip, hitting Inu-yasha right on his uncovered wrist. It hit with so much force that the skin tore and blood began spilling out.

"Yeowch!" he groaned, grabbing for his wrist, but the whip wrapped around his other arm.

"Bad dogs don't get to relieve their wounds" Sesshomaru said, waving his finger at him. Inu-yasha's eyes were filled with hurt as he began licking at his wound. Sesshomaru huffed and walked off. Inu-yasha noticed him lightly fan himself with his hand. Almost as if...he was strangely warm.

"What is this I'm feeling?" Sesshomaru thought as he balanced his checkbook. If he did let Inu-yasha keep that kitten, it wouldn't cut too much into their budget, yet he was looking for every excuse not to get it.

Sighing, he began lightly drawing on a piece of blank paper. Why did the sight of his brother tending to his wound in such a fragile way make him perspire? Surely the great Lord of the Western Lands wasn't getting any...thoughts.

Before long, the drawing resembled Sesshomaru holding Inu-yasha close while he himself licked at the wound on his wrist. "Oh hell..." he whispered. Being the perfectionist he was, Sesshomaru decided that he should make thing more than a little drawing. It became more detailed than any fan girl could hope to achieve.

"Now I can throw it away" Sesshomaru said, balling up the paper and tossing it behind his shoulder. It landed in the trashcan perfectly. He was to proud to just throw _any_ drawing away. He went back into the living room and found Inu-yasha asleep on the couch. Infuriated, he grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up and hit Inu-yasha over his head.

"Owww!" he whined, waking up.

"Dogs aren't supposed to sleep on the couch. You will be punished greatly" he scolded.

"Not the whip again!" Inu-yasha cried. Sesshomaru yanked him off the couch and sat down, placing the hanyou over his strong lap.

"No, not the whip this time" he said, swatting the rolled up newspaper against Inu-yasha's thinly covered behind.

"Aiiee!! Sesshomaru, stop!" he cried out.

"Weakling, we haven't even started yet!" the older brother said coldly, swatting him one right after the other. Gritting his teeth, Inu-yasha couldn't believe he was being punished like a child...and with a newspaper no less! There was no way plain newspaper should hurt, but it _was_ Sesshomaru using it.

"Sesshomaruuuu!! Stooop it!!"

"Call me Master!" he scolded, not letting up. Growling inwardly, the hanyou gave up.

"Master!!! Please stop!" he cried, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Good boy" he said, standing up, knocking Inu-yasha off his lap and onto the floor. He would've kept going, but felt his lower area harden and he wanted to make sure his little slave wouldn't detect it. "Now go prepare my bath. It's getting late" Sesshomaru commanded, leaving the room. Slowly standing up, Inu-yasha went up the stairs to start his 'majesty's' bath.

"Damn him! How dare he do that to me!!" he thought, rubbing his leather covered arse as he walked upstairs.

Downstairs, Sesshomaru was trying to control himself. "Stop it!!" he yelled to his lower half. No use, he was still hard. Did the thought of his helpless, slender and pleading brother crying out for him to stop...turn him on?

"This can't be!! I can't be turned on by such a filthy half-breed like him! No! Naughty Sesshomaru!" he thought, mentally scolding himself.

"Master, your bath is half ready!" Inu-yasha sarcastically called from upstairs. The thought of Sesshomaru bathing with Inu-yasha close by on his leash made his mind start to wonder off into the forbidden zone.

"Oh no!!" the great Lord of the Western Lands thought.

To be continued...


End file.
